User blog:Mochizou/Existence
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT '(you can expect this a lot now) ''The sight was a gruesome one. Matt was dead, there was no denying it. His head had been severed from his body and as it lay lifeless on the floor, the blood continued to pour out of the open wound. Others could only look on in shock. Was this a freak accident or was there greater work at play? 'Extra.'episode 4.'''Existence One Month Later Dani: You seem to be doing ok. I'd say you were fully recovered now. That incident at the school probably didn't help but at least you're better now. Kieran: You know about the incident with Matt? Dani: My younger brother is in your class. He came home traumatised. I don't think he saw anything but just the event shocked him. That poor boy though, his father had died moments before he did. I believe his mother died when he was younger, it was just Matt and his father left. Kieran: Can I ask you about something? Dani: Sure Kieran: Has your brother ever mentioned anything about a girl called Ash Hikari? Dani: No I don't think so. Kieran: Perhaps you know anything about Class 1-3 from 1985? Dani: '''I've heard rumours but I don't know. I never went to high school here. I spent that time in Tokyo. I'll speak to my brother. You sure have a lot of questions, don't you. '''Kieran: Lately, it seems all I have. After his talk with Dani, he headed home, on his way he saw Yazzy. She seemed to be rushing, as if she was scared of being outside. He had never seen her this way before. Generally, she was a calm, kind person but today she seemed worried, fearful. Kieran: '''Yazzy, hi. '''Yazzy: '''H-hi. '''Kieran: Everything ok? Yazzy: Yeh, I was just going to my sister's café, she asked me to help out this afternoon. Kieran: You seem a little on edge Yazzy: 'I do...I'm really not, I'm fine ''Yazzy laughs awkwardly but Kieran can see that she's lying. As they walk, a car can be heard approaching and as it turns the corner it loses control and heads straight for Yazzy as she crosses the road. Kieran is able to pull her back and the car crashes into the bushes. 'Kieran: '''Are you ok?! ''Yazzy begins to break down in tears as she begins screaming 'Yazzy: '''I DON'T WANT TO DIE! '''Kieran: '''Come on, let's get you to your sister. ''After Kieran had made sure Yazzy was safe, he left for home once more. On his way, he stopped at the doll musuem he had visited a month earlier. In the dark shop, Kieran felt slightly more clam than he did in his previous visit. He made his way downstairs hoping to run into the one person who could trust, even if she was the one who made him question things the most '''Kieran: '''Ash? '''Ash: '''You came back here. '''Kieran: '''I was uh hoping to speak to you. '''Ash: '''I doubt I can give you the answers you want. '''Kieran: Well...that's not... Ash: 'It may have already started ''Cam's house In the month that's passed since Matt's death, Cam has struggled to keep it all together. Matt was a good friend of his and his death hit him hard. At the same time he's also struggling to keep quiet. He wants to build a good friendship with Kieran but he can't. Not yet. Not whilst there are secrets between them. '''Damian: '''Ok, I'm going '''Cam: '''What? But it's only 7pm, we haven't even got to the anime schedule yet. Look, Assassination Classroom is on in a bit. '''Damian: '''My mom wants me home. Ever since Matt, she's become paranoid that something might happen to me. '''Brandon: Same here, my parents are freaking out, I shouldn't even be here now. Damian: 'See ya later, Cam '''Cam: '''Yeh.......bye ''As Brandon and Damian left, Cam sat on his bed in a depressed manner. He was scared too but he was desperately trying to hold onto what he had left. He'd tried to convince himself that everything would be ok but he was doubting himself. Before he could wallow in sadness any longer, his phone rang '''Cam: '''Hello '''Lizzy: '''Cam, it's Lizzy '''Cam: '''What is it. '''Lizzy: '''I want you to keep your mouth shut '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''You're getting too close to Kieran and you're becoming too reckless. You've got a big mouth and you're gonna end up revealing something you shouldn't. '''Cam: '''I'm not going to-- '''Lizzy: Shut it! I still don't know if I can trust him yet and it's my decision if I tell him anything. I'm in charge of Countermeasures, not you. When you're around Kieran, stay quiet. Cam: 'But-- ''Before Cam could answer, Lizzy had hung up. At a loss, all Cam could do was accept what he had been told. From now on, he would have to be careful. '' '''Sarah: '''You ok there? '''Kieran: '''I'm fine '''Sarah: '''Matt's death affecting you? '''Kieran: '''I hardly knew him '''Sarah: '''You saw it though. The incident. The body. A lot of people, they struggle with that. '''Kieran: '''I'm ok, really. It's not his death that's bothering me, it's other things. '''Sarah: '''Like what? '''Kieran: '''Is there something that I'm not being told? Whenever I mention Ash or the Class of 1985, everyone goes quiet. '''Sarah: '''I don't like to get involved in silly high school stories. I don't know anything about an Ash or the story about the Class of 1985. You really shouldn't worry about any of this. It's nothing. It's probably not even started. '''Kieran: '''What's not started? '''Sarah: '''Huh? Nothing, nothing. ''The suspicious behaivour was troubling Kieran, it was unsettling and bothered him. It only made him more determined to find answers but it was never going to be easy. At school the next day, the problems only continued. '''Cam: '''Hey Alex, how's it going? '''Alex: '''Things are...ok, my parents have become safety conscious lately. They might as well wrap me up in cotton wool, what happened to Matt was scary but it was just an accident right? '''Lizzy: I hope so Kieran: 'Hey ''As Kieran approaches the trio, Lizzy gives Cam a hard stare, instantly reminding him of their conversation the previous day. '''Cam: '''H-hey. '''Kieran: '''I need to talk to you. I need to you all tell me the truth '''Lizzy: '''What truth? '''Cam: '''Y-yeh, what truth? '''Kieran: '''About our class, about Ash '''Alex: '''Ash? '''Kieran: '''What's going on? Cam, last month you told me that not to hang out with something that didn't exist '''Cam: I did? Lizzy: 'You did? '''Cam: '''Well... ''Lizzy is angered by this and as a result grabs Kieran by his uniform collar. 'Lizzy: '''Listen here punk- ''Kieran's phone starts ringing and Lizzy reluctantly lets him go so he can answer it. Before he even gets a chance to say hello, he hears a voice. '''Dani: '''Hey, so I spoke to my brother last night about your class and that girl. As soon as I mentioned Ash, he panicked and blurted out that she doesn't exist. '''Kieran: '''He said that too. '''Dani: '''After that he wouldn't say a word, He hid in his room. Are you nearby, perhaps we could talk more about it face to face. '''Kieran: '''I'm at school right now. '''Dani: I'll meet you there after school. I'm just in town right now, I'll walk over shortly. As Dani walks down the street, she fails to notice the large, heavy wall that's struggling to hold itself up. As she walks past it, it gives way, falling fast. Before Dani can react, it lands on her, instantly crushing her. The sound of the collapsing wall is loud enough to be heard by Cam, Alex and Lizzy, as well as Kieran who still has the phone to his ear. Back in town, pools of blood pour out from underneath the fallen wall. A foot can be seen sticking out from the wreckage but it's lifeless. Screams can be heard from bystanders. On the other end of the phone, Kieran can only listen in shock at the thought of another death. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts